ιитєитαя ѕєя fєℓιcєѕ
by Rilka
Summary: NejiSaku. Intentamos huir del pasado, de nuestros miedos, del dolor que nos causa el recordar... Venga, intentemos ser felices por una vez.


**Pairing:** NejiSaku

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

·

**POV's SAKURA**

Suspiro.

Hace más de un año que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama y mucho más tiempo de aquella fatídica noche. Aquélla en la que mi alma y mi corazón se rompieron. Aquélla en la que dejé de sentir, querer, amar... Un simple 'gracias' es lo único que me queda de él. Nada más. Nadie sabe cuánto he podido llegar a echarlo de menos. Salvo mi amigo y casi hermano Naruto, con quien he compartido numerosas noches en vela derramando lágrimas silenciosamente, y el cual ahora no está a mi lado. Pero es que él no podía seguir aquí, en la villa, sin nada más que hacer salvo misiones que no le llenaban… después de regresar del rescate de Gaara, nada interesante volvió a ocurrir, por lo que se fue a continuar entrenado con el Ermitaño Sapo. Aún recuerdo sus ojos llenos de tristeza cuando me dijo que se marchaba. Bueno, más bien fui yo quien le convenció de ello, porque él no quería irse, no quería separarse de mí… entonces le dije que no podría permanecer el resto de su vida a mi lado, cuidándome como a una enferma hasta mi muerte.

Hace mucho tiempo que mis mejores amigos ya no están conmigo. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, hecho de menos al hiperactivo cabezahueca de Naruto, y la fría mirada de Sasuke, así como sus secas contestaciones. No serán las sensaciones más agradables del mundo, pero aprendí a vivir con la frialdad del Uchiha y la testarudez del Uzumaki. Aun puedo recordar el primer día que pasamos como equipo. La ronda de preguntas: nuestros nombres, lo que nos gusta y no nos gusta, nuestros sueños… Nuestros sueños… Estoy segura de que Naruto conseguirá cumplir el suyo. Algún día, su cara se alzará junto a las del resto de los Hokages, esculpida en la roca. Supongo que Sasuke, también cumplirá el suyo. Itachi tendrá los días contados y luego encontrará una mujer de su agrado para reconstruir su clan. Pero, ¿y yo? ¿Lograré algún día cumplir mi sueño? Noto como una triste sonrisa se forma en mi cara, y dos traviesas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. No. Creo que seré la única del equipo siete que no verá cumplido su sueño. Nunca conseguiré el amor de cierta persona, porque él nunca volverá a la villa, y en el caso de que regresara, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Sigo siendo débil, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

Pero aun así, puedo decir que los quiero. Les hecho en falta. Cada día que pasa, cada hora, minuto o segundo, miles de imágenes, para nada agradables, de ambos chicos vienen a mi mente. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos. Y es que aun no me hago a la idea de que están expuestos a una gran cantidad de peligros allá afuera. La presencia de Jiraiya-sama me tranquiliza, pues sé que Naruto está a salvo de Akatsuki si va con él. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sasuke. Mi amor platónico. El primero que ocupó mi corazón. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de él. Suponemos que partió en busca de Orochimaru para conseguir ese poder que tanto ansiaba para vengar a su clan. Lástima que acabase carcomiéndole por dentro.

Puede que no fueran unos compañeros de equipo ejemplares, pues todo lo que Sasuke tenía de inteligente, lo tenía de antisocial, y todo lo que tenía Naruto de fuerza de convicción y poder, lo tenía de terquedad; sin embargo, no me arrepiento de ninguno de los momentos que pasamos los tres juntos, en compañía de Kakashi-sensei, haciendo misiones, entrenando, caminando por el camino de la vida para llegar a ser mejores personas y shinobis cada día que pasaba…

**FIN POV's SAKURA**

·

·

Una hermosa kunoichi de Konoha paseaba por el bosque de las afueras de la aldea. Su pelo, el cual volvía a ser largo y que le llegaba hasta la cintura, caía cual cascada por su espalda formando delicadas ondas rosadas. Sus ojos, de un verde jade que irradiaban alegría y positivismo en su niñez, estaban apagados y emitían tristeza y dolor. Sus hermosas facciones se veían eclipsadas por su "falsa sonrisa", tal y como la definió Sai cuando la conoció. Su cuerpo era proporcionado y esbelto y conseguía desatar suspiros entre los habitantes masculinos de la aldea de la hoja.

Caminaba sin rumbo, disfrutando de la naturaleza y de los débiles rayos de sol que intentaban colarse entre las frondosas copas de los árboles del bosque. Era temprano y es que, como otras muchas noches, la chica no había podido dormir. Había pasado toda la noche en el tejado de su casa, admirando la majestuosidad de las estrellas.

-Me encantaría ser como las estrellas, tan pequeñas de lejos y tan grandes de cerca, brillantes y tranquilizadoras. Cómo me gustaría que con sólo mirarme por la noche, la gente sintiera una paz interior recorrerle el cuerpo –se había dicho la chica con un deje de tristeza.

Pudo conciliar el sueño, aun sentada en el tejado, unas horas antes del amanecer. Despertó con el sonido de los pájaros al cantar y por los rayos del astro rey que le dieron de lleno en la cara, por lo que decidió salir a pasear para intentar ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado que no hacían más que atormentarla todo el tiempo.

Cuando atravesó las calles de la aldea para dirigirse al bosque, se cruzó con varios ninjas que volvían de misiones y con algunas compañeras del hospital. Sus miradas cargadas de preocupación no pasaron desapercibidas para ella, pero aun así actuó como si no pasase nada y siguió adelante. "Cómo siempre" se había dicho a sí misma. Ese día no tenía que trabajar en el hospital, pues Tsunade le había dado el día libre argumentando que tenía muy mala cara y que debía descansar. Mala cara. Descansar. Era débil. Esos pensamientos se colaron por su cabeza, invadiéndola de pronto esa tristeza de la que quería deshacerse de una vez. Dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a los ninjas que guardaban la entrada de la villa y sin decir nada más, salió de allí sin rumbo fijo.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano. Mucho más de lo normal. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y él estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo con gran afición, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. No tenía sueño, ni había podido dormir nada por la noche, por lo que cuando dieron las cinco, se levantó, se duchó y, como digno jounin de la hoja, sin hacer ningún ruido, salió de la silenciosa mansión hacia una dirección desconocida. Desconocida para muchos, pero no para él.

Corría por las solitarias calles de la villa sin fijarse en nada en especial. Agitó un poco su cabeza para alejar unos 'molestos' pensamientos de su mente y miró hacia delante. Ya podía ver las grandes puertas de Konoha sin necesidad de usar el byakugan. Aminoró un poco el paso para que los guardias no malinterpretasen sus intenciones y se detuvo cuando llegó a su altura.

-Hyuga-sama –saludaron ambos shinobis.

-Buenos días –habló por primera vez en el día el chico- me dispongo a ir al bosque de Konoha a entrenar. Si se me requiere no tiene más que llamarme.

-¿Tan temprano y ya a entrenar Hyuga-sama?-se sorprendió uno de los guardias- espero que le vaya bien. Puede partir.

-Nos vemos –se despidió él para comenzar de nuevo a correr.

El cielo estaba oscuro todavía. Las nubes lo cubrían por entero y el sol aún no hacía su aparición. Corrió durante media hora hasta que llegó al linde del bosque. Los árboles, de considerable altura, se alzaban majestuosos mientras el aire mecía suavemente las hojas de sus copas. Con la llegada del día, algunos pajarillos ya cantaban y volaban alegremente por el bosque, llenándolo de vida. Neji se subió ágilmente a una rama concentrando chakra en los pies y seguidamente, comenzó a saltar mientras se internaba cada vez más en las profundidades de la naturaleza. Se sabía el camino de memoria, pues no recordaba el número de veces que había ido allí. Sólo podía asegurar una cosa. Eran muchas. Estuvo varios minutos saltando de rama en rama, notando el viento en su cara, despejándole. Sus cabellos se movían al compás del aire y su cuerpo parecía flotar. Ahora recordaba por qué iba tantas veces allí. Todo a su alrededor le relajaba.

Finalmente lo oyó. Un sonido de agua que al caer golpea las rocas. Una cascada. Ya estaba llegando. Un par de minutos después, estaba frente a un pequeño riachuelo, fruto de la caída del agua. Había numerosos guijarros en el suelo. Se acercó a la orilla, se agachó y tomó una de las pequeñas piedras, erosionadas por el agua. La miró y con gran maestría, la lanzó con un movimiento de muñeca hacia el río. La piedrecilla rebotó y dio cuatro pequeños saltos, dibujando perfectas ondas concéntricas en la superficie. Por raro que parezca, el chico sonrió y recordó los momentos que había pasado allí con su padre cuando era pequeño. Después de unos minutos de relajación, decidió que ya era hora de comenzar, así que dejó su mochila bajo un árbol y se despojó de la camiseta. El frío airecillo de la mañana recorrió su pecho y su espalda. Activó el byukugan y empezó el entrenamiento.

Hacían ya tres horas que llevaba paseando e intentando despejar su mente, pero sólo había conseguido pensar más en ellos. Había salido con la intención de apartar a sus amigos de su mente por un rato, pero al parecer el destino no lo permitía.

-El destino –pensó- cada vez hablo más como Neji-san.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que, ahora que alzaba la vista, no podría decir con exactitud dónde se encontraba. Se paró en seco y miró a su alrededor. Árboles y más árboles. Cerró los ojos y puso alerta los cinco sentidos para percibir cualquier cosa. Al principio no escuchaba nada, salvo el sonido de los árboles al mecerse lentamente, pero luego, pudo apreciar la agitada respiración de alguien no muy lejos de allí. Pensaba seguir caminando y hacer caso omiso, pero luego de recapacitar se dio cuenta de que, como ninja médico, debía ofrecer su ayuda si fuese necesario. ¿Y si esa respiración pertenecía a alguien herido? Se dio la vuelta y se puso a pensar. Por un lado, debía acudir en ayudar de cualquiera que la necesitase, pues por algo era médico. Pero por otro, ¿y si era una trampa? ¿y si alguien le atacaba? ¿podría ella defenderse?

Unas hirientes palabras pasaron por su mente- molestia, débil. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió de nuevo con decisión.

Guiada por sus instintos de ninja, avanzó con rapidez hacia el lugar del que procedían los ruidos. Éstos se escuchaban más, conforme se iba acercando. Apartó con cuidado una rama y el paisaje que vio la dejó anonadada.

Ante sus ojos se extendía la pedregosa orilla de un río que nacía de una cascada, la cual también se encontraba allí, derramando majestuosa toda el agua.

Pero después de dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, dándole la espalda se encontraba un chico un poco mayor que ella practicando lo que parecía ser taijutsu. Lanzaba potentes puñetazos y patadas a un enemigo invisible e incluso pudo verle hacer algún combo.

Estaba agitado, por lo que la chica dedujo que llevaba rato entrenando. El pelo castaño le caía por la espalda y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Su espalda, ancha y fuerte, estaba al aire, pues el chico sólo llevaba un pantalón y unas sandalias ninja, y algunas gotas de sudor y agua resbalaban por ella. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pues un pelo como ese era fácil de reconocer.

-Se ve muy bien –pensó la pelirrosa, y un pequeño rubor apareció en su cara cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había pensado.

Sakura, se acercó lentamente por detrás del chico con la intención de no desconcentrarlo. Pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando la figura del muchacho se desvaneció en una bola de humo gris revelando su poca autenticidad.

-Un bunshin- se dijo la chica, quien ahogó un grito al notar cómo un fuerte brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y un kunai se asentaba junto a su cuello. Ahora era ella quien respiraba con algo de dificultad. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Quién eres y qué haces espiándome –dijo el jounin con voz autoritaria.

-Neji-san soy yo, Haruno Sakura.

La chica se tranquilizó un poco al notar que el shinobi había bajado el arma, pero se percató de que no la había soltado. Eso hizo que el rubor volviera a instalarse en sus mejillas. Estaba tan bien así…

-Haruno-san aún te falta una pregunta por contestar –el chico sonrió arrogantemente, pero ella no pudo notarlo, pues se encontraba de espaldas a él.

-Yo... no estaba espiándole Neji-san. Sólo pasaba por aquí y le escuché entrenar. Su agitada respiración me confundió, eso es todo. Pensé que alguien podría necesitar ayuda y bueno... mi posición como ninja médico me obliga a comportarme como tal en cualquier situación. Y ahora si no fuese mucha molestia –el sonrojo de la chica aumentó de intensidad hasta llegar a confundirse con su pelo- ¿podría soltarme Neji-san?

Neji, quien no se había percatado de la situación en que se encontraban, soltó a la kunoichi mientras un sonrojo se acomodaba en sus mejillas, pero debido al esfuerzo por el entrenamiento éste pasó desapercibido para la pelirrosa.

-Gracias –ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero, para sorpresa de él ésta si que era una verdadera sonrisa. "Me ha sonreído… pero de verdad" algo se agitó dentro del genio Hyuga- Pero... si me lo permite Neji-san, ¿por qué utilizó un bunshin, acaso pensaba atacarme? –preguntó la Haruno enarcando una ceja. Ese guiño inocente hizo que a Neji le traicionasen un poco los nervios.

Él se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo- Lo cierto es que noté un chakra cercano y como este lugar no es muy transitado decidí ponerme alerta. Por cierto Haruno-san, ¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí tú sola?

Mientras hablaba, el chico se había acercado al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas y se había puesto la camiseta.

-Etto... yo... –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que Neji no pasó por alto- decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire para despejarme... del hospital, sí eso, últimamente hay mucho trabajo y tampoco descanso demasiado.

Después se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho… ¡acababan de darle un día de vacaciones! ¡Cómo podía decir que salía del hospital a despejarse!

Neji la miró fijamente con sus opalinos ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que observaba a la chica Haruno y podía afirmar que mentir no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Era buena como kunoichi, dominaba el taijutsu a la perfección y tenía un espectacular control del chakra, además podía presumir de ser la mejor médico ninja de la aldea, después de la propia Hokage, claro está.

Pero ya no quedaba nada de la alegre gennin que él conoció. Hacía mucho que no veía aquellas verdaderas sonrisas, que hacían que, en secreto, se desatase algo en su interior. Cuantas veces había soñado, en la intimidad de su habitación, que la chica le dedicase una sonrisa de esas. Sin embargo, ahora, ella ya no era la misma. Y todo por culpa de él. Del Uchiha. Cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho a Sakura se juró a sí mismo que le haría pagar por ello. No hace falta mencionar, que los sentimientos del Hyuga eran algo que nadie conocía. Es más, la mayor parte de la gente apostaba que carecía de ellos.

-Haruno-san no tienes por qué mentirme. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –sin darse cuenta Neji se había acercado a la kunoichi, demasiado para su gusto y, sin adueñarse de sus movimientos, había colocado su mano en la mejilla de ella apartando un mechón rebelde.

Algo en el interior de Sakura dio un vuelco. "¿Qué es esto que siento? Y ¿por qué hace esto Neji-san? ¿Acaso habla en serio?" La mente de la joven funcionaba a mil por hora intentando hallar una explicación para aquella situación. Primero, la agarraba por la cintura, luego le decía eso... ¿a dónde pretendía llegar¿

Pero Neji no se encontraba mucho mejor que Sakura. Se debatía mentalmente entre quitar la mano de la mejilla de la pelirrosa o dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Nunca nadie lo había tratado con la misma calidez que ella había empleado. Nadie le había sonreído como ella y nunca había sentido nada semejante por alguien. Hasta el momento sólo había conocido el sufrimiento, el dolor y la soledad. La muerte de su padre y el odio hacia su tío, habían hecho de él un joven frío y calculador. Pero esa chica... sabía que podía cambiarlo todo, hacerlo sentir realmente humano. Ella conseguiría ayudarlo a amar.

Hacía ya rato que ambos habían dejado de hablar. Sólo se miraban a los ojos intentando descifrar si el otro sentía lo mismo. Lentamente se fueron acercando. Escasos centímetros separaban sus bocas y finalmente, ambos se unieron en un tímido beso. Al principio sólo fue un simple contacto. Pero poco a poco, al notar la aceptación del otro, se dejaron llevar. Se abrieron, mostrando lo que realmente sentían, sin miedo. Sabiendo que ambos sentían lo mismo y que por fin podrían intentar ser felices.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Hola!!! Aquí estoy, de nuevo con un one-shot! Es que aun no me veo como para hacer un fic de varios capítulos xD

Hoy le ha tocado al NejiSaku, extraña pareja (como casi todas las que me gustan a mi jeje) aunque me gusta mucho.

Esta vez me he superado en largura xD

Espero que os haya gustado, porque sinceramente a mí me ha encantado ^^

Si eso, me dejáis algún **review **please n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo!!

Ja ne!!

Rilka


End file.
